<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Futo tte inai! by vogue91port (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117691">Futo tte inai!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port'>vogue91port (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, Idiots in Love, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Shopping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português europeu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yuuyan, ouve-me: expressei-me me mal, como sempre. Não queria dizer que és gordo, porque não acho-o. Queria dizer que os jeans fazem parecer que tenhas as pernas mais fofinhas do que são realmente, nada mais.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Futo tte inai!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Futo tte inai!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(Não seu gordo!)</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Yuya tinha-se trancado na casa de banho.</p><p>Chinen ia a bater à porta a intervalos regulares, a perguntar-lhe quando tivesse intenção de sair, mas ele limitava-se a ignora-lo.</p><p>Tinha-se metido em frente ao espelho, a vestir os jeans que tinha comprado naquela manhã.</p><p>Enquanto estudava o seu reflexo, não pôde evitar de gemer.</p><p>Quando tinha voltado para casa naquela tarde, tinha vestido as calças e tinha-as mostrado ao seu namorado, em ar contento.</p><p>Gostava daqueles jeans.</p><p>Ou melhor, tinha-os gostado a vê-los no manequim na loja, tinha-os gostado a prova-los, tinha-o gostado a decidir de compra-los.</p><p>E tinha continuado a gostar deles até Yuri tinha-lhe lançado um olhar perplexo, a dizer-lhe que engordavam-o.</p><p>Tinha estado nessa altura que tinha corrido à casa de banho, a trancar-se dentro e sem poder evitar de sentir-se um pouco infantil pela sua reação, mas não tinha conseguido agir de maneira diferente.</p><p>Odiava quando o menor comentava o seu peso, e Chinen sabia-o.</p><p>Recordava que deveria ter perdido uns quilos já todas manhãs quando olhava-se ao espelho, não precisava que o menor salientasse-o.</p><p>Ouviu bater pela enésima vez, e esta vez o som surdo foi acompanhado por um suspiro.</p><p>“Yuuyan, por favor, podes sair do banho e falar comigo, como fazem os adultos?” disse-lhe Yuri, em tom perigosamente exasperado.</p><p>Takaki foi tentado de recusar outra vez de responder, mas por fim rendeu-se e abriu a porta, com ar de funeral.</p><p>“O que há de dizer?” perguntou ao menor, a fazer uma cara. “É um facto que eu seja gordo, não é, Chii?” acrescentou, a tentar de sorrir e a falhar miseravelmente.</p><p>O menor fez um som de pura desesperação, a meter-lhe as mão nos ombros e a olha-lo nos olhos.</p><p>“Yuuyan, ouve-me: expressei-me me mal, como sempre. Não queria dizer que és gordo, porque não acho-o. Queria dizer que os jeans fazem parecer que tenhas as pernas mais <em>fofinhas</em> do que são realmente, nada mais.” explicou, em tom firme.</p><p>Takaki virou o nariz.</p><p>Chinen estava muito bom a espalhar coisas quando queria.</p><p>“Sejamos claros, Yuri: não seu exatamente esquelético.” disse, sarcástico.</p><p>O menor não pôde evita um sorriso, enquanto as mãos deslizavam dos ombros de Yuya às suas ancas.</p><p>“Não, não és. Mas nem sequer és gordo, Yuuyan.” foi mais perto, de maneira de ter a boca no seu ouvido. “Tens pele em cima, e eu gosto de tocar-te mais que gostaria se não tivesses-a. E é a mim que tens de gostar, certo?” murmurou, a começar a acaricia-lo.</p><p>Yuya teria gostado de responder.</p><p>Teria gostado mesmo, porque sabia que Chinen estava a tentar de fazer-lhe passar a irritação.</p><p>Mas, baixo o toque daquelas mãos, não pôde formular nem um pensamento coerente.</p><p>Para o inferno os jeans e como faziam-o parecer.</p><p>Ter as mãos do seu namorado em cima, valia todos os jeans do mundo.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>